


Сказ о Волшебной птице

by sunlight_willow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: Маленькая история о Волшебной птице, хранительнице сказок и чудес.





	Сказ о Волшебной птице

Говорят,  
Средь Белых Гор  
Да средь Голубых Озёр,  
Живет Птица молодая,  
Разноцветная, чудная.  
Каждый день, в лучах рассвета,  
Запевала песню где-то,  
Где всегда цветут цветы  
Невиданной красоты!

А у Птицы той — рассказы  
Что заслушаешься сразу!  
Про Медведя, и про Волка,  
От какого мало толку,  
Если он не ест овец.

Ну, заслушался Малец,  
Что зверей тех изловил  
И награду получил.

Это — сказам не конец,  
Кто дослушал — молодец!

**Author's Note:**

> Мое первое стихотворение, написанное в 2015 году, а кажется, что совсем недавно...


End file.
